


Travesseiro

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Não era só "dormir" a coisa que Rin gostava de fazer com seu travesseiro.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 5





	Travesseiro

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Rin não tardou a constatar que ele era o travesseiro de Haru — e tal afirmação não tinha qualquer relação com _dormir,_ pelo menos não antes dos dois se cansarem, muito pelo contrário…

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas Rin mantinha-se bem acordado, abraçado em seu próprio travesseiro, que era quase do tamanho de seu corpo. Mantinha-se acordado porque estava _calor,_ calor _demais._ Tão calor que era impossível vestir qualquer coisa além de uma samba-canção com estampa de tubarõezinhos ou melhor, tão calor que Rin encontrava-se impaciente com Haru atiçando-o, ameaçando despi-lo de sua única peça de roupa, mas não o fazendo.

Um bocado orgulhoso para implorar que o namorado o tocasse, mas nem tão orgulhoso assim para impedir que um gemido fugisse de sua boca. Mas também, com os lábios de Haru passeando pela curva de seu pescoço, os dentes deixando marcas em sua pele — _golfinho o caralho!_

Todo o afeto que Haru não demonstrava no dia-a-dia ficava evidente na cama, principalmente durante o sexo.

_“Eu amo você.”  
_

_“Eu quero tanto você.”  
_

_“Você é tão bonito.”  
_

_“Quero transar com você a noite inteira.”_

E todas as outras sentenças que entravam sussurrantes pelos ouvidos de Rin e o faziam estremecer — não de frio, mas de _calor._

Tão calor que agora, quando seus quadris roçavam suavemente em seu travesseiro, Rin não conseguia mais esperar para livrar-se do tecido que prendia sua excitação. Felizmente, Haru não hesitou em ajudá-lo e segundos depois os tubarõezinhos descansavam sobre o piso de madeira do quarto.

Rin gemeu por antecipação quando Haru afastou suas pernas, colocando uma sobre seu travesseiro, deixando-o completamente exposto enquanto beijava suas costas nuas.

Não se podia comparar a sensação de ter os dedos de Haru dentro de seu corpo com a sensação de ter seu membro — especialmente feito para se encaixar em Rin — penetrando-o. Ainda assim, qualquer coisa que Haru fizesse deixaria Rin à mercê de seus toques, murmurando seu nome, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro enquanto sua língua sentia o gosto do mesmo devido a sua boca entreaberta.

Um dedo, e outro, e outro… Até que Rin começasse a empurrar seu corpo contra a mão de Haru na esperança de que ele encontrasse sua próstata e o fizesse vibrar sobre a cama já bagunçada.

É, Rin também queria transar a noite inteira, queria ser compelido contra o travesseiro debaixo de si enquanto Haru o _fodia_ de todas as formas possíveis — com os dedos, com o pau e com a porra do _dildo_ que eles haviam comprado pela internet mês passado.

Toda a quietude de Haru transformava-se em sensualidade e toda a dignidade que Rin clamava ter transformava-se em desespero — por alívio, por sexo.

Haru era o único que sabia como Rin gostava da _coisa,_ o único capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se nas nuvens, com suas investidas impressionantemente certeiras e suas digitais sempre dispostas a explorar sua pele.

E Rin não se importava nem um pouco em trocar e lavar aquelas fronhas por vezes e vezes já que sempre gozava sobre o travesseiro antes de cair no sono exausto com a cara nele enquanto Haru, como sempre, adormecia sobre seu corpo apertando-o como um travesseiro — _seu_ travesseiro.


End file.
